KAREN'S DIARY
by Framot
Summary: Mwa ha ha, now it's Karen's diary if you have not already read Ann's then do so at once...or read this one first it's all the same to me. Just so long as yous comment. Pleases and kisses. Yes, I am hyper. WOOP!
1. Fall

-Karen's diary is up!!!! ENJOY!  
  
  
  
KAREN'S DIARY  
  
Keep out nosy parents. (I am not on crack if you're trying to find out)  
-  
-  
-FALL  
1st Fall  
Well. I am starting a diary because my life is so interesting! No. Cos I feel like it and cos I want to. How crap can life get? Friggerbummin' Music festival is in two days. I always have to sing, always always. It does my head in. I have to wear a really horrible dress. Mom must of been a size -200 when she was younger I can hardly fit into the stupid dress, I need to lose weight so much. I wish I was Ann, she doesn't have to care about stupid weight and stupid Rick cos she has perfect Cliff. Huh. She is so happy it's getting me down and she's always going on about Cliff! Cliff Cliff Cliff Cliff Cliff...Why do we always have to talk about him???? And Popuri is now officialy dating Kai!!! I am so annoyed, everyone has a boyfriend except me. I'm sure that Gray is seeing Mary. They are always together...either that or Gray has a book fetish. The library is their little hidey-hole, they can always be found there. I don't think Gray has actually made a move yet, though. He is really shy. This is a really depressing first entry, I'm gonna sleep now.  
  
3rd Fall (MUSIC FESTIVAL)  
Music festival soon, Rick arrived to 'escort me' why can't he give it a rest? I said I'd meet him there and he looked so incredibly upset I had to change my mind and tell him to wait while I got ready. So he's waiting with a big bunch of crumpled flowers. The dress still loks bad as ever.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I HATE THE MUSIC FESTIVAL! Everyone's like, "Oh, Karen you're singing's so great!" I just want to bite their heads off. Especially that Cliff, he is so perfect it hurts. Ann is so lucky!!! Compared to Cliff Rick looks like a kid, he's so immature sometimes...but he does make me laugh I suppose, and I have known him since forever. Elli is really pissed too cos she fancies Cliff and he and Ann were completedly showing off. Well; Ann was. WHY do I hate my best bud so much??  
  
4th Fall  
I've decided to give Rick a chance, he's a nice guy and I do like him. I think I will ring him now, we can go out somewhere.  
-!-!-!-!-  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?? Rick doesn't want to know. He said, "Sorry Karen, I have other plans." And put the phone down, he is soooooooo annoying.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Little miss perfect BoyF is not much help. God God God. She says give him time. Arg. Popuri told me to relax he probably DOES have other plans. Elli told me she'd ring back. He probably does have plans, his mom is ill. Popuri didn't mention their mother, though. Boys really confuse me. I feel like I need to sleep for several thousand years.  
  
6th Fall  
RICK RANG. He asked me when I wanted to do something and apologised for the other day. Anywho I am meeting him today to go for a walk somewhere, there is nothing to do in this crappo town.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I think I've been a bit stupid, I was going on about how annoyed I was that Popuri was dating Kai and suddenly Rick was really really quiet. I forgot that Rick absolutely HATES Kai, he doesn't approve of him and Popuri, before Kai left Poppy kept sneaking out to see him, like, every night. This kinda spoiled the whole day and Rick made some excuse about having to feed the chickens. I can be such an idiot sometimes.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Called Ann but she is on her own planet right now and apparantly Cliff is the only one invited so there is really no point in phoning her untill she has a crisis with Mr. Marvellous.  
  
8th Fall  
Ann is so bitchy, Cliff really brings out the worst in her. She was in a MEGA mood today, I have no idea why. Probably something to do with MM (mr. Marvellous) Rick hung up on me earlier when I mentioned Kai, he is really moody as well so I rang Ann for a shoulder to cry on and she said, "Get a life, Karen, you spent the whole summer avoiding him and whining about how annoying he was being and now you're whining when he gives you a taste of you're own medicine!" I was soooo angry. Mostly cos it was true but still, she didn't have to be so...truthful.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I've just had Poppy on the phone telling me how Ann has been horrible to her too. And Poppy saw Elli and she told her Ann had been bitching about her to the doc or something. I wonder what's wrong with Ann? .....I don't care, actually, as soon as a guy comes along she forgets her friends and insults them. That is not the behaviour of a real best bud. Huh, I really am never going to speak to the idiot cow ever ever ever again.   
  
9th Fall (HARVEST FESTIVAL)  
Ann was not at the town square today. I'm glad. MM was there, I noticed so they must of had a fallout. Me in the meantime went with Rick! YAY. I also noticed the mayor's nose was exceedingly red today, he must of got it specialy polished for the occasion.  
  
11th Fall  
Me and Poppy went up into the mountains today for a walk and talk. She is really quite annoyed by Kai, he hasn't written or called and she's wquite stressed. He is a good looking guy, Popuri is sure he's found a girl wherever he is now and likes her more. I didnt have the heart to tell her this is probably true. Rick is being quite sweet, though. Popuri thinks it is incredibly funny that I like her brother, she has telling me all sorts of embarrasing stories about him. My faveriote is the time he had an attack of the zits and a little boy asked his mother "Shouldn't that boy be in bed if he has chicken pox?"   
  
12th Fall  
Saw Ann and was going to make peace cos it's hard to talk about Rick on front of Popuri. Then Gray went over and talked to her, she was soooo flirting with him! What does she see in GRAY? He is really quiet and moody. I guess that she's been hanging around with him and Mary since she broke friends with me, Popuri and Elli.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick just asked if I wanted to come to the beach tomorrow for the moon viewing festival. Of course I said yes. He is so cute when he's nervous.  
  
13th Fall  
I have like the most perfectest dress for tonight but it's times like this that I really need Ann's shoes.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I really love Rick, he was so perfect tonight. And suprisingly he's a great kisser.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Oh yeah, the moon was really....moonish tonight.  
  
13th Fall  
MY birthday tomorrow, everyone is invited except Ann obviosly. I even invited Cliff. I wonder if MM will leave his little girlfriend at home or if he's so perfect he stays to keep her company.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I wonder if she's slept with him yet?  
  
14th Fall  
Ann just came round to plead sorriness she brought my present too. It is actually quite a nice bracelet. I told her she may be my little buddy again but not my bestest one. (popuri can be that even if she's got candyfloss for a brain) Her punishment is that she's not allowed to my party. SO HAH!! Anyways I'm quite glad we're friends again, Popuri is really quite annoying, its all KAI KAI KAI KAI.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick came over before the party to give me his present, which is a rather lovely ring and some nice posh wine. OKAY, now party time.  
  
15th Fall  
Got a little drunken last night but isn't that the point??  
  
17th Fall  
Aha! Doc's party tonight, it is to be held at the surgery which seems a bit stupid to me. What if we find the drugs and start injecting ourselves with tranquilisers or something??  
-!-!-!-!-  
Yay! I can borrow Ann's killer heel shoes for tonight.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ag! BROKED heeeeeee;ll/ What will ANNie do 2 me?? Rick says tell herm bbut i hitt him. ND POPURI is sstupid drunken slut, iam soooooooo not speiking to her!  
  
18th Fall  
Popuri is such a slut, she didn't have Kai so she was launching herself at Ricko all night! I broke the heel on Ann's shoes so I am running into the shoe repairer's to get them repaired today. Ag! The ferry is gonna be leaving soon. Ah! Whrees the heel gone?? God, she'll kill me. Oh good. It was underneath an alchopop bottle. Damn theres none in.  
  
21st Fall (sheep festival)  
BOR-ING, the old farmer is still dying. I do care, honest I just dont like to show it. The mayor kinda made a law that everyone had to attend cos it would be the farmer's last ever sheep festival. My heart bleeds, it really does. Anyway Ann was hanging onto Cliff's every word so I stayed with Rick and Popuri.  
-!-!-!-!-  
AHHH! It's Rick's birthy-day on the 27th!!! he invited me to his house for dinner. I have to meet his mother!!! (I've met her a million times before but that's not the point) What the hell am I going to get him and what the hell should I wear and how should I have my hair (and so on and so on)???  
  
24th Fall  
Rang Ann about Rick's birthday. She acted quite interested for a milisecond. Sometimes she can be soooo selfish. Anyway she offered to lend me her shoes but I didn't want to risk another incident like the doc's party. She says wear the red dress, the red dress, I hate the red one! I always thought it made me look like a walking tomato, so I'm not wearing a dress. HAH! But that is all I know, what I'm NOT wearing. I think I may tell Rick I have to um...bleach my blond bits that night.  
  
26th Fall  
God god god god. Have bought Ricko's present it is a very great box of very expensive chocolates. Well I have zilch imagination and I hate shopping for other people.  
  
27th Fall (Ricko's birthday!)  
I ran to Ann's in the wee hours of the morning to get advice. Cliff was there too (god) and they are sooo couply. Cliff is really sweet and lovely and cute...I better stop before I start comparing him to Rick.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I know what I'm wearing, it is the new birthday jeans with my old high high boots and the sparkly sparkle top...I think.  
-!-!-!-!-  
God, Rick is so perfect it hurts, my mother even thinks he's nice! Me and Rick are now totally together and a couple and all that... I rang Ann who didn't seem as happy as a Best Bud should but I bet her Cliff is not as great as my Rick and she is most probably JEALOUS.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I cannot sleep, it is so incredibly cold cold cold. Brrrrrrrrr. I need an extra blankey.  
  
29th Fall  
I went on a walk with Rick, Ann, Elli and Doc today. It is certainly getting v cold. Ann is all depressed because Cliff has started being all absent and not around all of a sudden. I knew he was too good to be true. Maybe I did gloat and show off a little. But ha! I have a boyfriend to snuggle up with in the cold and Ann does not! I shouldn't be so mean...Elli still has not forgivven little boyfriendless Annie for the insulting thing, I've forgotton what she said now.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I've remembered...grrrrr.  
  
30th Fall  
Nearly v cold winter. I HATE WINTER! It's too cold, my dad told me to watch the shop today, he had to go sort something out at the bank. It was quite fun being a shop keeper, but definately NOT my career of choice. I am so worried about Dad, he just will not be aggresive enough to make the stupid bank guy see that we shall have enough money soon. 


	2. Winter

-  
-  
-Winter  
1st Winter  
Popuri woke me up at about 7am to tell me that she had recieved a letter from her dear Kai. What kind of postman delivers before 7am?????? ALSO IT'S SNOWING, BUMMER.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick just called to say everyone's coming over to my place. Wha-? I asked him who he meant by everyone. He said Cliff, Gray, the Doc and himself.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Everyone is quite a laugh actually. I never noticed before but Gray has really great eyes. Rick is really quite quiet around them all though and Cliff is quite hilarious. I still don't get why they are all here though. Also the doctor is creepily gorgeous. Why am I thinking this???  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann just rang to ask me if I knew where everybody's boyfriend's were. I told her and she had a nervy spaz on the end of the phone. Really, she is quite protective of MM, but I suppose he HAS been a bit strange the past few days. He seems fine now though. I bet he is feeling smothered by Ann. She should relax, I am not about to pounce on her boy. I told her he'd been missing her to make her feel better.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Oo-er. Cliff and Ann went into her room while we stayed in the bar, and a couple of minutes later EVERYONE heard them fighting. GodGodGod! We couldn't hear what they were fighting about but it was very scary. When they came out I gave Ann a meaningful look but she just smiled. Everyone else looked away.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann rang, I had to tell her that people thought they were doing more than kissing in her room. God, I hope nobody else mentions it to her.  
  
4th Winter  
Cliff asked Ann to 'stay the night' how eager is he? I said she should've but that's only cos I want to know know know. Then the stupid love-struck girl accused me of sleeping with Rick! Ha! everyone just assumes I am a slut. No I am not a virgin but I am not a prostitute either.  
  
5th Winter  
God, Popuri has been on the phone moaning on about how Kai has not sent her anything since the famous letter (which she refuses to let me read) even though she's sent thousands of 10,000-page stories to him. I really do not have the patience to listen to it. Especially without being paid.  
  
7th Winter  
Ann and Mary are still good buds even though I am speaking to her now and there is no need for her to hang out with the o so specky one. I keep seeing the two of them speaking. Maybe THEY should be BB (bestbuds) instead of me and Annie. I keep seeing her chatting away, happy as larry, to Gray as well. Those two really look alike and would make a great couple...I noticed Mary didn't look best pleased at it though.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann told me Gray's birthday was yesterday I asked her what she got him. Nothing was the answer but I bet she did, I saw her later going flirt flirt with him again.  
  
9th Winter  
I cannot beleive Rick! He is sooo pathetic, always insulting Popuri's Kai. Rick will never say anything to his face but as soon as Kai's got on the ferry it's just bitch bitch bitch behind his back! Popuri ran off crying so I gave Rick my worst look and ran off to find her. I am not speaking to him till he apologises. The only reason he is so critical of Kai is because he's jealous, Kai has every girl in town after him and Rick barely has me.  
  
10th Winter  
Dog race today, the old guy at the farmo is atually entering, I was lauging for ages when I heard that, his dog is ancient and not in complete control of it's bowels.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I wish I had not been quite so rude about the farmer cos he kinda had a heart attack. It was funny in a sad sort of way cos he was about to win, then he kinda just fell over and the doctor stopped snogging Elli for a while to help the guy but nothing could be done. His doggy died too. The mayor made a majorly depressing speech, his nose positivly seemed to GLOW with unhappiness. Ann was being extremely dramatic saying it was from a broken heart but I'm guessing that it died from hypothermia. It's bloody freezing.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I made up with Rick again, the shock of Farmer whatsit's death made me realise how silly petty arguments are. I could die tomorrow. And Ann would NOT get my gucci bag.  
  
11th Winter  
OHmyGOD, what is Ann thinking? She let Cliffyboy sleep in her bed last night!!! She denies anything happened but that is crappy crap crap. she could at least tell ME I am her best bud after all. I was dying of laughter when she explained how her popsicle nearly found him and how he had to hide him under the bed. Ann's feeble excuse was that she was so upset after the farmer dude's death that she needed Cliff to comfort her. HA! She really must come from LaLa Land.  
  
14th Winter  
Ooh Ooh! Winter Thanksgiving! I don't see why WE have to bake stuff for the guys and then in spring they bake stuff for us. Why can't we all bake the same day so we can get some help. I had to ring Ann for some recipies and I had to get my mother to help, I wouldn't tell her who the things were for though. I only cooked two I was gonna do some for Kai but I couldn't be bothered in the end, I was fed up of baking pretty soon.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I gave Rick's pressio to his sister, I never got this secret crap, he's going to know who it's from anyhow. I also gave one to Cliff. Ann will be mad but I don't care, the point is to give stuff to people you think are cute. I think Cliff is VERY cute, there's nothing wrong with that. I wrote this to cliff:  
To Cliffy, don't screw my best mate aroundand I'll love you forever. Love from *GUESS WHO?*  
AND to Rick:  
To rick, I love you love from *???*  
-!-!-!-!-  
Mayor gave speech and said that some relative of dead farmer guy was going to work on the farm if nobody voluteered. Nobody voluteered. When I got home Annio rang demanding to know if I'd sent MM a pressie I didn't deny it. Cliff got three so we puzzled over who could've sent the third one. We think it is definately Elli. She has liked Cliff from day one.  
  
17th Winter  
Ann is all in a tizz about Cliff. Asking if she should sleep with him or not. This is annoying me but I said as patiently as I could, "Do what's in your heart." All mystical and stuff...er...anyways...  
-!-!-!-!-  
I have noticed that alot of my entries are about Ann, I think every single one of them mention's Ann in some way.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann just rang to tel me I am invited to Mary's birthday PARTAY. well as long as it's not in the library that's ok.  
  
19th Winter  
Ann, Ann, Ann, she just rang to tell me she isn't going to Mary's party. Rick will come with me anyways and Poppy shall be there, so there little miss padlocked panties! I don't care if you're not going.  
  
20th Winter  
Partay Party Partay tonight  
-!-!-!-!-  
UH OH, UH OH, UH OH...  
God, God, gOD. I was just sitting at the party with Rick, not even very drunk, I saw Cliff arrive earlier and thought it was a bit wierd that Ann wasn't there but hey ho. Then Elli arrived and got drunk and then Cliff was drunk. Before you know it Cliff is taking Elli upstairs but I just saw Cliff's hand and I was kinda drunk so I thought nothing of it, it coulda been the doctor. Then two seconds later Ann arrived I waved but she didn't look so incredibly happy and Gray said something and Ann went upstairs and came down later with a I'm-not-gonna-cry look on her face. I heard shouting and Ann walked out. Then Cliff emerged from upstairs BUTTONING HIS SHIRT UP and Elli came from behind him looking smug and STAIGHTNING HER DRESS. Elli told Cliff to leave Ann alone but Cliff swore at her and ran out.   
THEN I followed him to Ann's house, her dad was a little shocked but I burst in, followed by Rick. Cliff was banging on the door the selfish creep begging to be forgivven or some crap. Rick took him back up to his room, I told him to give Cliff a good talking to. I called to Ann but she was crying alot and said she wanted to be left alone, eventually I went.   
-!-!-!-!-  
MM is not as much of a MM as I thought  
  
21st Winter  
EVERYONE is talking about Ann 'n' Cliff 'n' Elli I feel like screaming at them. She won't come out. I saw Elli talking to Cliff but he looked embarrased and annoyed by her. I think whatever happened in the bedroom was just a spur of the moment drunkeness thing.  
  
22nd Winter  
FIANALLY Ann agreed to meet me tomorrow. Popuri is being a nosy beeyatch. She's like "I heard Cliff was seeing Elli for WEEKS behind Ann's back. And there was Ann, acting like she was dating Mr. perfect." I could really hit her sometimes. Rick is being annoying too, he heard what Poppy waas saying about Cliff and said, "You can talk, you like to think KAI is perfect and he's even worse..." Popuri cried again. Honestly, I think I need to go and live with the harvest sprites, it can't be worse than this.  
  
23rd Winter  
Rick insisted on following me to 'see how Ann's doing' hmmm. Ann is very happy happy in a false kinda way. She is so totally obviosly gutted really, though. ALSO ALSO GRAY KISSED HER!!! Ick Ick! How did that happen? WHY did that happen? They look like bro and sis for christ's sake. I am losing faith in men, first Cliff cheats on Ann and now the worlds most faithful partner(GRAY) has cheated on mary. I hope Rick is not going to follow their example. The plan for Ann (hey it rhymes) is for her to A. find somebody else B. not talk to Cliff C. Not think of him in his underpants.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Yum Yum, now I have that image in my head.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann is such a stupid girl with less than half a brain. She has arranged to mean the creepy cheat for the Star night festival. WHAT IS SHE THINKING?? goddy god god. STAR NIGHT? ack, Rick has not asked me, he better hurry up.  
  
24th Winter  
Had an early wake up call from little miss stupid (ANN) who begged me to get Rick to tell Cliff she cannot meet him because he is a cheating peice of dog poo who doesn't deserve to be scraped from the bottom of her shoe. ...Or something to that effect. I gave her some rather great advice which is to find an ugly bit of him and concentrate on it and then make a list of everything she hates about him.   
-!-!-!-!-  
YAY, Ricko manicko (?) just said we are going to the LA PLAYA (beach in spanish for uneducated peoples) for the Star Night festivalo tonight. He also said that he had told Cliff that Ann was not meeting him but he failed to mention why. (I had told him to tell Cliff he was a creepy cheat who should burn in hell)   
-!-!-!-!-  
Star Night was nice, Rick is ever so romantico. He brought me 12 red roses, isn't that sweet? It's not very original but it's sweet.  
  
25th Winter  
Popuri has gone to visit Kai. Her mother must be too ill to protest. There's noway my mom would let me go into the city alone to meet a boy who a recognised womaniser.  
-!-!-!-!-  
It is my dad's birthday on the 29th and he is having a lil' party at the inn. I shall go with Ann and we will sit in a corner where she shall not drool over Cliff.  
  
27th Winter  
Oo-er, Have just heard from the doctor who is very pissed off that Elli may be taken to the party by CLIFF of all people, Cliff who begged ANN to talk to him. Popuri is back from Kai's winter home soon. I need to know what went on.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ahh! Popuri is it mega-mega-happy land. It is rather cute. She said Kai was showing her the city ssights and his apartment is so cool and that he's a great cook and she loves him soooooo much and she is soooo lucky...anyhoo she went on like that for hours untill I managed to get a word in to say "Goodbye, I'm going home now O boring one." I don't think she noticed that I'd insulted her though. She was a little lost in her world of fushia hair.  
  
29th Winter  
I rang Ann to warn her about the Cliff/Elli thing but she very badly lied and pretended she was over him and didn't even care and that she will even be kind to Elli. I just quietly didn't believe her, she is trying so hard to be unaffected. It has only been 9 days, how can she be over him in NINE DAYS???  
-!-!-!-!-  
Party was okay but the adults are too sad to contemplate, I hope somebody puts me down when I get that old. I really do not want to see the day when my idea of a party is dancing to beethoven while getting high on sugar-free cola.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Scarily Rick really enjoyed it. He says my dad is 'a laugh' yeah, my dad is a laugh a minute, life and soul of the party, that's why he was the one complaining to mom that he'd specifically asked for BLUE musical socks for his birthday, not red BLUE. Gee, how hilarious.   
-!-!-!-!-  
I really hope rick was joking...or being polite. Sometime's Rick is incredibly annoying.  
  
30th Winter  
Have been and seen the sunrise at the summit. It was so amazing, not. The mayor started going on about that farmery guy who died and the grandson who was coming to take over. Everyone was arguing about it for some reason. Me an' Rick weren't really listening, Rick was annoying me, he was going on about it'll be the wedding season soon and stuff like that and asking me if I thought I'd ever get married. haha. I was getting extremely annoyed and told him I was listening to the mayor thankyou very much. They were still arguing about the new farmer guy, I know that my mother was standing up for him though, I am rather proud of that. Everyone decided that he'd have a couple years to prove himself and if we loved him he'd stay and if he couldn't farm at all they'd all send him packing, lovely. Who cares about him anyway?  
-!-!-!-!-  
Hmmm...what if he's hot? 


	3. Spring

-  
-  
-Spring  
1st Spring  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was trying to think of what I had achieved the past year but couldn't think of much. Except, possibly; Ann didn't find out about the broked shoes, that is quite an achievement. I think I should sleep now.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Woken up at the crack of dawn my Rick. He is seriously getting annoying, still talking about marriage and stuff. I am so not ready for that. Who said I'd have to marry RICK anyway?  
-!-!-!-!-  
I was just going back to sleep when Popuri rang to ask me if I was coming to the farm to see the new farmer guy. We invited Ann too but she wouldn't come for some reason. I saw her talking to the CHEAT and he kissed her on the cheek so I bet those two will be back together soon, honestly that girl does not know what she wants. ANYHOO Me and Popuri went to the farm very happily, the sun was all shiny and warm. When we got to the farm we saw JACK! Whew Jack is so veerrrry hot, he had his top off and was digging or something, he has the greatest six-pack known to man, Popuri was quite literally drooling. I just ooze cool, though so I introduced us. Popuri just giggled uselessly. He smiled (he has a GREAT smile) and looked at his hands. "I'm Jack, I'd shake hands but I'm all messed up." He was wearing a cap but you could tell he was really cute, he is quite shy, too, he'd gone all pink. Popuri started going on about everyone in the villiage, "Well, there's us two, we have another friend, Ann, she's in bed and lives at the inn, I live at the poultry farm with my mom and my brother, Rick, that's who Karen is dating..." I could've killed her but I just gave her a meaningful kick. "What about Kai?" I said, smiling sweetly. "What about Kai?" Popuri asked, grinning through gritted teeth, Jack looked a little puzzled. "Well, that's who you're dating, why don't you tell him all about Kai, after all you two are waaay more serious than me and Rick." Popuri started going off into her own world where she thinks everyone is interested in Kai, Jack smiled and nodded politely but was obviously not at all interested. "Where do you live, Karen?" He asked. Yay and mega YAY. Popuri was a bit annoyed, hah! "I live next to the clinic, at the supermarket, you should drop by, we have a ton of stuff that could help you get your feet off the ground." Jack nodded, "I was gonna go later on, buy some seeds, just as soon as I've cleared some of this field." Popuri looked like she was going to explode. Then we saw his puppy it's called Max and is incredibly adorable. Anyway the end of the story is that effectivly I have a date with Jacky boy...well I like to think it's a date.  
-!-!-!-!-  
As we were walking home I started thinking. "Y'know Popuri, I really like Jack but I betcha any money Ann likes him and now Jack thinks I have a serious boyfriend because of you! And you have a boyfriend and Mary does and Elli has the doctor so Ann will be the only one left and they'll start dating, it's so unfair." I whined. "You do have serious boyfriend." Popuri pointed out. I could hit her sometimes I really could. "What does that have to do with it?" I said. "Won't Rick be slightly annoyed if you start dating somebody else?" I shook my head and told her how badly Rick was annoyingme, there never was a better time to end it.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Waited all day in the shop for Jack, he didn't turn up. HUH. I ws so distraught (tired) I didn't even go to the new year celebrations.  
  
3rd Spring  
I am so sick of RICK! He was hassling me aall yesterday, following me around and stuff so I shouted at him and he went home all upset. I feel horrible now. I rang Popuri and she accused me of using Rick. She said I was only dating him for the sake of it and now somebody better was here I was going to dump him just like that. I agreed yes I am shallow and a heartless bitch sometimes but thatt's life and even if Jack wasn't here I would probably finish it with Rick anyway, this marriage issue is really bugging me. He was asking me about kids. KIDS! I am barely an adult myself, how eager is Rick? He asked if I would prefer a white wedding or something a bit different. I told him to cut it out, we aren't going to get married. He looked upset. GODDDDDDDD.  
  
4th Spring  
Rang Richard and said "Rick, I really don't think this is working out. I'm really really sorry but I think we should break up." God, he cried down the phone but I would not agree to give it another go or anything.  
-!-!-!-!-  
He keeps ringing up. I told him to get over it. I really hope he gets the message soon, how mean do I have to be?  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann seems quite annoyed, I guess she loves Jack, I will probably get back with Rick anyway once we have had some space and time to see other people.   
  
6th Spring  
Jack came into the shop!!! My dad had just went out to the back and told me to watch the till as well, I smiled at Jack and he smiled too, he has a great smile! "How may I help you?" I asked. He grinned, "Actually I have everything I need, I just came to speak to you." YESSSSS!!! My dad emerged and I said, "Well, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Jack nodded, I ran out just as my dad started complaining that I'd broken the till again. We walked past Rick and he looked very very very mad. Jack took me into the town square where we sat on a bench and he said, "I was told that you...broke up with Rick so I thought...if you want to...if you don't mind..." God he is so sweet, I was nodding before I even knew what he was on about, "I was wondering if you'd come to the Spring Goddess festival?" He asked, looked so incredibly lovely. I nodded and his cute little face lit up. "Are you sure? I mean...great, shall I pick you up or..." I smiled, "I'll come round to your arm and then we'll leave at about 10, right?" He nodded, right. then he stood up. "Right, um...see you then, k?" I agreed and ran off in a state of happines I never knew exsisted.  
  
7th Spring  
Ann in a state of desperateness has agreed to go the the festival with Cliff, I made it very clear how unsympathetic I shall be if he cheats on her again.  
  
8th Spring  
Agh! I must of expanded since last year because the dress sudenly barely fits, I shall have to not eat anything while wearing it because otherwise everything will burst out and it will be very embarrasing.  
-!-!-!-!-  
How many ribbons does this dress need to have? As soon as I step out of the house I am going to fall flat on my face, I can just tell.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Well did not trip over but RICK ruined everything, Jack was being so perfect and then the idiot marriage-obsessed boy came and tried to punch him. It was very unsuccessful, I think Rick was drunk he certainly was very angry. Jack assured me it was okay but if he never asks me out again it will be all Rick's fault and if I have to become a lesbian and live in a nunnery then I will never forgive him and will quite possibly kill him. The dance went on as normal after that little incident and I danced with Jack, who is quite a good dancer actually, Rick took me last year and was possibly the worstest dancer that ever lived. I also had to dance with dad for some unknown reason, it was sooo embarrasing. The Jack took me home and he also turned out to be very very good kisser.   
  
9th Spring  
It's raining today but went over to Jack's farm where we kissed and er...kissed. That was it. Yeah, it was a good day today.  
  
10th Spring  
Jack says he really really really likes me.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick rang and said the same thing. But with marriage included in there somewhere.   
  
11th Spring  
I think it is safe to say Jack is my boyfriend, Ann is slightly annoyed, Popuri is senslessly happy for me.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Just found out Ann has been helping at the farm all day. What is she up to? Surely she would not try and steal Jack??? She has Cliff...well as soon as she gves in she will have Cliff. Goddy God God, doesn't the guy in the sky want me to be happy??? Jack said Ann was very funny. I can do funny.  
  
13th Spring  
Ann is back with Cliff. YES YES YES YES!!!   
  
14th Spring (thanksgiving festival)  
Thanksgiving for girls today! I got three parcels of slightly burnt goods this year. One from Rick:  
*To Karen,  
*Please give us   
*another chance.  
*-Rick xxx.  
Per-lease. Then there was one from Jack(!)  
*Karen,  
*Happy thanksgiving  
*love from -Jack.  
And one from Kai of all people, Popuri will be annoyed:  
Dear Karen,  
I don't mind that  
you forgot me last  
year.  
love from -???-  
dear jesus, he is pathetic, I rang Popuri to see if she got anything beside's Kai's gift, she started blubbing down the phone apparantly Kai didn't send her anything but she did get a mystery one. It sooo better not be from Jack. I hope it's from Gray yes that is what I choose to believe. I said maybe the mystery was from Kai but apparantly it isn't cos Kai promised to send her a bracelet or something with his thanksgiving stuff. I bet it is from Kai and he just forgot about the bracelet, he must have alot to remember with all the other gifts he was sending people.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I found out Jack sent Ann a pressie for thanksgiving. I could tell from the handwriting, he'd written it in all capitals like he'd done on mine. That stupid no good cheating...  
I will go and confront him I think.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Jack went all quiet. "I thought the point of this festival was to send stuff to people you like." he said sheepishly. "Yeah, but you're meant to only like one girl if you're DATING them!" I nearly shouted. Jack frowned, "Well you got more than one, I know you got one from Kai and he has a girlfriend." How is that relevant, just beacuse Kai does sdomething it's ok? Is that what he thinks? "Kai's a creep." I said, simply. Jack looked at the floor. "Just because I like Ann doesn't mean I don't like you." He said. I thought maybe I could forgive him "You like me better though?" I asked. He hesittated, HE HESITATED! "Jack, you're dating me, you asked ME to the goddess festival, you could've asked Ann, you picked me, that must mean something." I said, nearly choking on my words. "Cliff really likes Ann, I couldn't of asked her, Cliff would've killed me." He whispered. "So you liked Ann all this time and you STILL asked me out?" I said. God God EVERYONE loves Ann. "No! I liked you better at first and then I got to know Ann a bit more...after I'd asked you out and by then she was seeing Cliff. I still really like you I just..." He trailed off, still staring at his feet, "you just like Ann better?" I asked. He nodded and I stormed out. I'm going to Rick's house, at least there's one person in this town who still likes me better than Ann. I hate her, hate her, HATE HER!  
  
15th Spring  
Rick was very comforting. He said people liked Ann better cos they didn't get to know me well enough or something like that. Anyway it cheered me up and decided not to hate her because she did nothing. I rang her and told her the bad news and told her I was going to see Rick, he sees me for me and doesn't love Ann which I think is very important in a guy.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Almost forgot, there is to be a party at Ann's bar, she is organising a suprise one for her long time enemy Elli. I was very shocked but think it will be funfunfun.  
  
16th Spring  
PARTY TONIGHT. yayayayayay. Rick is taking me, that'll teach Jack. Popuri rang me to say that Kai couldn't come after all I didn't know she'd invited him but I acted sad.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I'm not even DRUNK! whoopsh didn't see that table, fellover. Ahhh beer.  
  
17th Spring  
Well that was a good party, Jack was soooo trying to get near Ann and Cliff was acting like a stressed stresshead. Little Ann has no idea she is caught in a love triangle, for the SECOND time.  
  
18th Spring  
Well theres a suprise. Ann turned up with Jack! Apparantly Cliff was watching the farm. God, Jack is sooo obvious I think Ann is the only one who hasn't noticed, she really is a marshmallow brain sometimes. Rick took me, so hardy har har Mr. I-love-sombody-else-more! Ann was trying to figure out why we broke up. Goddd. I told her to shutup and made up something about how there would be many fights if she knew, I don't think she likes fights, I hope it stops her asking questions. I did warn her about Jack though, I think it is only fair, Jack could split Cliff and her up and that would be a tradgedy beyond all tradgedies.  
  
19th Spring  
RAIN.  
  
20th Spring  
Jack wants 'to talk' Ulp.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Had quite a laugh with Jackio actually he explained that Ann wouldn't come over (yeah at first I was like, so I'm second choice, GREAT!) and then told me that he thought I was a great girl (well obviously) and that he just wanted to be friends. To celebrate this we are going to have a Friends series 10thousand marathon.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ulp, Ann rang claiming she knew why me and Jack broke up. She started going on about how much of a creep Jack was, luckily the guy in question didn't hear anything. She realised Jack was over and got very annoyed and basically hung up on me. That's the thanks I get for...um...well I'm sure I've done alot of things for her.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Popuri just rang to ask me if I wanted to come over. Well, why not? I haven't had a sleepover since I was 15. It should be funfunfun.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick will be there. DUNDUNDUN.   
-!-!-!-!-  
I better not wear the teletubby pajama's then.  
  
21st Spring  
Mom told me Ann rung, she got all hoity-toity cos she thought I was over there last night, I told her where I really was and she rang Poppy's mother to check, honestly, how pathetic can you get??? She's acting like I'm sixteen and dating that Ringo guy all over again.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Jack was saying how he really wishes Ann wasn't dating Cliff. He really is in love. God, I might try to get Ann to dump Cliff but that is quite cruel.  
  
22nd Spring (cooking festival)  
Ann did not warm to the idea. She thought Jack had been using me to get near her or something, I went along with it. I have no idea who she heard that from. She said she'd be his friend. huh, mission unsuccesful. Hahahaha, she thought I was Jack's house the other night!!!  
  
24th Spring  
Rick asked if I'd go on a 'date' with him I said if it involved his chicken casserole then no. As it happens it actually involves going into the city for the day, going bowling and then dining in a poshy posh restarante. So I agreed.  
  
25th Spring  
HAD VERY GOOD TIME LAST NIGHT! rick wanted to give it another go so I said yes. I must of been high from...bowling. Anyway, Rick is nice and I like him and he likes me and so why shouldn't we?  
-!-!-!-!-  
Phoned Ann who tutted when she heard the good news but I reminded her that she got back with cheaty mac cheat cheat so who is she to judge? She is going to *help* Jack at the farm. I got the impression Cliff is not so pleased. I heard him say "I don't trust Jack.." or something as Ann picked up the phone.  
  
27th Spring  
Popuri rang to tell me she was gonna get Ann to organise her birthday party for her, she is a state of happiness because Kai is coming in a couple days. I am going out with Rick again tonight.  
  
29th Spring  
went to town today, disturbingly I started looking at rings and thinking about what they'd look like on my wedding fingeroo. I think I may love Rick. I told Jack this and he went ballistic with happiness he is very camp sometimes, ALMOST a gay best friend (GBF) except for the fact he is not gay. 


	4. Summer

-  
-  
-Summer  
1st Summer (opening day)  
Rick always says he will enter the swimming competition and never does. Jack and Cliff looked rather edible in their shorts I must say. YumYum. My DAD won!! I had to pretend to be happy but really was deeply shamed by the sight of him with his stupid goggles stuck to his face. He had big red marks when he took thm off, how pathetic.  
  
2nd Summer  
Poppy is insanely excited about her birthday. Rick is also acting more strange than usual. hmmm...  
  
3rd Summer  
Party Party... Should I wear the hot pants or the mini skirt??  
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick was very protective tonight, told me not to drink too much. ME? DRINK TOO MUCH? hahahahaha. Jack was very drunk; fell or possibly pushed into the sea and soon EVERYONE was swimming. Me included, it was far too late when I realised the top I was wearing went see-through. Oopsy.  
  
4th Summer  
My headis hurting, I didn't even drink so much yesterday. Ann begged me to come shopping for a pressie for her Cliff kid so I'm leaving in a couple minutes. Where did I leave my aspirin?  
-!-!-!-!-  
OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD...  
-!-!-!-!-  
Rick is going to PROPOSE?? ah aha ha hha haahahaa?! I was just teasing Ann harmlessly when she suddenly blurted it out. AAAAAAAAHHH!! Initially I was very happy because i had visions of me in very sexy dress that I saw in a bridal magazine. Then I was very very very angry with Ann for daring to conceal it from me and now I am very very scared. DO i WANT TO marry RICK? um um um...can I get back to you?  
-!-!-!-!-  
I kinda do but kinda dont but sorta do...  
-!-!-!-!-  
I do.  
-!-!-!-!-  
No No, I don't!!! God god god god. What will I do? I think I do, I think so. After all who else is there?  
-!-!-!-!-  
Jeezus. How very stressed am I?  
-!-!-!-!-  
very very very very very very very very.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Do I care if it's Cliff's birthday soon? No, ANN I do not. Is she crazy, how can she announce the rest of my life so casually? I have told her to find out what date he is planning on so I know how long I have to make up my mind.  
  
6th Summer  
Is Ann permanently stupid?? Does she think the whole world is awake by 5am or whatever the stupid time is now. I can't get back to sleep, damn her.  
-!-!-!-!-  
HaHaHaHaHa. Ann is soooo gonna get wasted and sleep with Cliff tonight. She says she will have a meal with him tonight in a posh restarante and then get the ferry at 10pm. The last ferry leaves at 9!!! She does not know hahahha. I think I have the right to not tell her considering the proposal thing.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I have less than 10 days to figure out if I'm marrying Rick, he's proposing on the fifteenth! GodGodGod.  
  
7th Summer  
HaHaHa! I am so evil, the two lovebirds (Ann and her cheating boyF) had to stay in a hotel last night and the inevitable happened, Ann is very happy. HaHaHa! She is also very grounded by that father of hers.  
  
9th Summer  
I think I shall marry Rick. I think I love him, god, aren't you meant to be sure??? ho hum ho hum shalalala. ARRRGGGH, It seems like time is going very slowly all there is in my life is the fifteenth, I have circled that date on my calender in a pink heart (so I guess it isn't really circled) and like everything is boiling down to THAT DAY. THE DAY. The suspense is...slightly annoying me.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I've just thought; Rick does not have impeccible taste, what if the ring is UGLY???? goshgoshgosh.   
-!-!-!-!-  
I will get Ann to look at it and if it is ugly she can tae him on a shopping trip to get a less ugly one.  
  
10th Summer  
With friends like ann who needs enemies?? She simply refuses to take Rick to town if it's ugly. She is so selfish sometimes. She'll only find out if it's ugly so that means Popuri will have to take him into town to choose a lovely one.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Who knew how hard pretending to notknow about your own wedding is.  
  
11th Summer  
GodGodGodGod.  
weddings  
weddings  
weddings  
is that all that can be in my brain?  
  
12th Summer  
I thought the mayor had a tomato stuck to his face but in actual fact it was his nose in all it's tomato festival glory. I really do think somebody should secretly send the dude some concealer.  
-!-!-!-!-  
YAY! Me Rick and Jack won! YAY, Ann looked v angry and I didn't even get much tomato on me!  
-!-!-!-!-  
Also Rick is definately nervous about proposing. Either that or he's constipated.  
  
13th Summer  
Bought a dress and marvy shoes for the BIG DAY. I am so tired of waiting. Popuri says I'm very impatient but that is not true. Speaking of Poppy she has not been very dedicated on the old friendship thing. Kai is totally leading her astray, I heard she stayed out till 4am the other night with mr. perfect. She wouldn't of done that if she had such a perfect boyfriend as me.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann is with Jack. I still think they make a greater couple than her and Cliff.  
  
  
14th Summer  
OMG OMG OMG OMG.  
What can I dooooo? The MASSIVE DAY is t...to...tomorow! Golly golly golly.  
-!-!-!-!-  
I am so stressed...also can feel a zit coming on.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Dad says go to bed, he does not know what I am going through.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Popuri just rang she says Cliff rang her and that there is going to be a suprise party for Ann on the 17th, Ann's birthday. God, I forgot all about that, what am I meant to get her?? WHEN am I meant to get her it?  
  
15th Summer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
...  
help...  
-!-!-!-!-  
Daddy says somebody bought the blue feather in the shop. YAY YAY YAY! Also Rick asked me to come for a walk to the summit laters with him. oh my god. He's picking me up at 7pm. Better start the beauty ritual now, then.  
-!-!-!-!-  
God Rick will sooooo be here soon. I need a drink. Whisky will do, yes whiskey...  
  
16th  
I am engaged! Omg, it was such a romantico moment.   
---Rick turned up in a tux. It was quite funny, I managed to suppress a laugh but unfortunatly that little kid, Elli's brother; Stu, burst into hysterical giggles as soon as we stepped out. Rick went so red, he is so cute when he's embarrassed. He gave me a rather crumpled boquet of flowers, roses...I think...does it matter??   
Anywho we walked slowly up to the summit hand in hand talking about everything and anything. I could see his other hand in his pocket fiddling with something. The ring! When we got to the summit we sat down looking at the moon and at the trees below. It was a special moment cos all the trees were all stretched out and I thought that it was kinda like our lives cos we couldn't see over the horizon and we have so much to look forward to. (that just might be the most profound thing i ever say) Then Rick told me to stand up.  
"Are we leaving already?" I asked. Rick shook his head.  
"No...just trust me, Karen, and stand up." OMG My stomach was full of butterflies. They were having a bloody field day. So I stood up except I found my legs had turned to jelly but I wasn't drunk. Then he went down on one knee (well, got up on one knee since we was sitting) and grabbed my hand and said shakilly, "Karen...will you...I mean, it would be great if..." And I must of said yes before he finished cos suddenly the ring was on my finger and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow and it just felt like everything was going to be great. The ring is absolutely gorgeous, I'm glad Ann didn't make him change it. It's all diamondy and lovely and mine. It's such a great feeling, being engaged.---  
Now I can't wait to plan the thing. We decided it should be in Winter...so it could be a real white wedding you know. I am so happy right now. GodGodGod, I am so suprisingly calm, quite relieved actually, the whole proposing thing was made to be so serious and important but what about the wedding? That's even scarier...and what about after that? Where can we live, what are we going to do? Imagine, little Karen/Rick's running about...scary. I wonder if I'll make a good mother? This is really surreal...  
-!-!-!-!-  
I'm ENGAGED! ME! Mom and Dad are so happy too, they really like Rick...they said he's way better than that Kai kid. I used to like. I used to like KAI, wow, everything's so different. Daddy also wanted to know where we intended to live when we got married, mom told him to worry about that when the time comes but it's bugging me, I s'pose we'll get Gotz to build us a home.  
-!-!-!-!-  
But where's the money going to come from?  
  
17th Summer  
Slept at Rick's last night, Popuri was very hysterical and happy for me. Rang Ann and toldher I'd be round later to give her her present. (A nice top I found at the bottom of my wardrobe which has never been worn, I would like it for myseslf actually but then what would I give Anny?) She reminded me that Cliff needs a job, she'd told me on THE BIG DAY but I forgot about it, better start looking for her. Apparantly Cliff only has enough money to stay till about Fall, where am I meant to get a job for Cliff? Jack doesn't need any help does he? Oh well.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann was so happy tonight. Her party wasn't a big drunken thing either, it's wierd, its like everyone has chilled out over the past year...last year we'd all be getting smashed and fawning over Kai. I have changed alot I suppose, I wonder if that's a good or bad thing?  
Cliff and Ann will be getting married soon if they carry on the way they are...I almost thought he was proposing, he got her a very nice ring. Or maybe Mary and Gray will. I'm not so sure about how keen Kai really is in fact Popuri looked quite upset last night, I think they had a fallout. Oo-er, they are going to spoil this town of coupldom. Damn.  
  
19th Summer  
Found the perfect dress for my wedding! It's really beautiful but mom wanted me to wear her old one. I hope I can persuade her to let me choose this one, honestly it is sooooo lovely.   
-!-!-!-!-  
Oh no I was being all happy on the phone to Poppy when she burst into tears and started telling me about how she thought Kai was cheating on her and how she'd accused him and now he'd disappeared. Apparantly he'd got really angry and said she was as untrustful as all of us. How dare he say that, ok so I think he's a no good womaniser but I have never said that to his face before...Popuri must have been telling him. She is so upsest I don't know what I'm meant to say to her...geesus what the frig am I going to do about her? Rick isn't being very supporting either. He says that he told her so and is generally being not at all helpful. Ann said the same thing so I am all the support Popuri has and I'm engaged and want to be on happy gas 24hours a day so why does Popuri have to spoil it all???  
Ahhhhhhh!  
  
20th Summer  
Cow festival, Jack's entering for the first time.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Jack won! With a cow called Ann! That's quite funny, Ann didn't find it hilarious but I and everyone else seemed to think so.   
Popuri didn't turn up, she is really upset...I just hope Rick's hidden all the knives.  
  
21st Summer  
Kai's back. He came late last night and he's invited everyone but Popuri to his party tomorrow. That is really mean, how could he be so mean? He's broken Popuris heart, it's worse than the Ann/Cliff/Elli triangle Poppy's worse than Ann was, she won't speak to ANYONE, not even her mom. Rick says she's in her bedroom crying all the time, I'm going over.  
-!-!-!-!-  
She won't speak. She just cries. What can anyone do? Ann is being a little more compassionate but says she'll never forgive Kai.   
"Kai only ran off cos he thought Popuri had found something out. That whole 'you dont trust me' thing is just him covering up." She has to agree that it's doubtful Popuri will sese it like that, though. Our dear pink-haired friend is convinced it's her fault.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Still enagaged! Still can hardly believe it!  
  
22nd Summer  
Me, Rick, Ann and Cliff have made sure we won't be going to Kai's party, we're camping outside Popuri's room in the hope it'll prove she has people who still care about her.  
We tried to persuade Mary and Gray but they said they weren't missing the event of the summer. Huh.  
  
24th Summer  
Just been to see fireworks down at the beach with Rick. Popuri has still not entered the land of the happy. Rick's getting quite desperate, it must be pretty shitty for him with a mom who's so ill and now his sister refusing to help out at the farm and whowill barely even eat. Kai is so selfish.  
Anyway I offered to help out for the rest of the summer or untill Popuri's up to it again. Tried to get Ann to do it as well but she is too preoccupied with Cliff again.  
  
25th Summer  
It's quite fun looking after chickens. However one of the little bastards wants to reproduce with my leg. I thought it was only dogs that do that.  
  
27th Summer  
Popri has emerged from her bedroom of tears! Apparantly Kai rang to apologise, she's meeting him right now...if she forgives him I'll kill her I really will. All that pink hair smothers her brain sometimes I think.  
-!-!-!-!-  
Ann and Cliff are going to the city for a weekend break! I want a weekend break now. However I dread to think where she's getting the money from, her dad's bankaccount most probably. Cliff is broke still. Which reminds me...I was meant to find a job for him, wasn't I? Whoopsy.   
  
28th Summer  
Popuri is BACK WITH KAI?! What a brainless idiot. Ann suddenly has sympathy with her though cos she 'knows how poppy feels' well they are both idiots and me and Mary are the only people with decent boyfriends. Oh! Except that Gray kissed Ann and Mary doesn't know, so thay means I am the only one with a decent boyfriend...I mean fiance!! I am very pleased with myself, I might go and gloat alot to Ann for a couple hours.  
  
29th Summer  
Ann has gone to the big city for her weekend break. Popuri has buggered off with Mr. sudenly-perfect-again-Kai so I'm left alone all alone, except I got Rick. AND i found a job for Cliff! Jack is going to be working in the orchard this Fall and says Cliff is welcome to give him a hand. I am such a caring sharing person.  
-!-!-!-!-  
YayYayYayYay! Rick and me have set a date for the wedding, we want to have it on the 15th of Winter cos that's mid-winter and is cool and stuff cos he rpoposed in mid-summer. It's etting extremely real all of a sudden, it was serious before but now it's definate, I love my ring, whatever happens I'll NEVER take it off.  
  
30th Summer  
Wow.  
It's almost a year since I sarted this diary and my whole life has changed. I look at earlier entries and I seem like such a little kid then. Now I'm just a year older and engaged and everything's different. It's probably been the best year of my life.  
-!-!-!-!-  
HOW SAD DO I SOUND?? WHERE HAS THE HAPPY NOT SERIOUS KAREN THE GREAT GONE???   
-!-!-!-!-  
I'm grabbing Rick and a bottle of wine and running up to the hot springs and then I'm going downto the beach to enjoy the last of the summer sun.   
:-)  
-=-=-=-=-  
A/N woohoo finished the damn thing fianally! Plz read Ann's diary if you haven't. I'm doing Poppy's next and then Mary's methinks. please r/r cos it will make my tragic day. Also if you've read both diaries can you tell me if the writing's style's too similar. I really tried to make them different people and make them write differently and describe stuff differently but kinda gave up towards the end. thanks for reading.  
-fran 


End file.
